Hanna-Barbera
Hanna-Barbera (właśc. Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc.) – studio filmów animowanych założone przez Williama Hannę i Josepha Barberę, produkujące filmy rysunkowe. Studio funkcjonowało w latach 1957-2001. Kreskówki obu stwórców studia zdobyły łącznie 7 Oscarów, 8 nagród Emmy i własną gwiazdę na Alei Sław w Hollywood. W 2001, po śmierci Williama Hanny, studio zostało wchłonięte przez Warner Bros. Animation, a Cartoon Network Studios, od 1994 istniejące jako oddział Hanny-Barbery, usamodzielniło się i do dziś produkuje seriale animowane. W Polsce firma założyła swoją filię pod nazwą Hanna-Barbera Poland. Animacje do poszczególnych produkcji w latach 80-tych i 90-tych XX wieku wykonały studia animacji: Cuckoo's Nest Studios, Mr. Big Cartoons, Mook Co., Ltd., Toei Animation, Fil-Cartoons w Australii i dowolnych krajach Azji oraz polskie Studio Filmów Rysunkowych w Bielsku-Białej (niektóre odcinki trzeciego sezonu kreskówki Yogi, łowca skarbów). Hanna-Barbera była znana szczególnie ze swojej dużej biblioteki efektów dźwiękowych. Oprócz tych w stylu kreskówek (takich jak rykoszety, gwizdy itp.) miały również znane dźwięki używane do transportu, artykułów gospodarstwa domowego i nie tylko. Kiedy Hanna i Barbera rozpoczęli studio w 1957 roku, stworzyli garść efektów dźwiękowych i mieli ograniczony wybór. Pobrali też dźwięki z nieistniejącego wówczas studia animacji MGM Cartoon oraz różnych innych studiów kreskówkowych i filmowych, takich jak Universal Pictures, Warner Bros. Animation i Walt Disney Productions. W 1958 roku zaczęli się rozwijać i dodawali więcej efektów dźwiękowych do swojej biblioteki. Efekty dźwiękowe ze studia Hanna-Barbera są rzadko i oszczędnie wykorzystywane w programach dla dzieci z innych studiów, a także w filmach fabularnych, filmach animowanych, niektórych programach telewizyjnych i grach wideo. Produkcje Disneya, do których wykorzystano efekty dźwiękowe ze studia Hanna-Barbera Filmy * 1991: Piękna i Bestia * 1992: Aladyn * 1995: Goofy na wakacjach * 1996: Aladyn i król złodziei * 1996: Dzwonnik z Notre Dame * 1998: Mulan * 1998: Piękna i Bestia. Zaczarowany świat Belli * 2000: 102 dalmatyńczyki * 2000: Goofy w college'u * 2000: Dzieciak * 2003: 101 dalmatyńczyków II. Londyńska przygoda * 2003: Prosiaczek i przyjaciele * 2003: Mój brat niedźwiedź * 2004: Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie * 2005: Kurczak Mały * 2007: Kopciuszek III: Co by było gdyby * 2011: Auta 2 * 2017: Coco Seriale * 1976-1981: The Muppet Show * 1983-1986: Welcome to Pooh Corner * 1984-1991: Mapeciątka * 1985: Little Muppet Monsters * 1985: Wuzzle * 1985-1991: Gumisie * 1987-1990: Kacze opowieści * 1988-1991: Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka * 1989-1990: Chip i Dale: Brygada RR * 1990-1992: Super Baloo * 1991-1992: Dzielny Agent Kaczor * 1991-1994; 1996-1999: Doug Zabawny * 1992-1994: Goofy i inni * 1992-1994: Mała Syrenka * 1992-1995: Adventures in Wonderland * 1992: Raw Toonage * 1993: Marsupilami * 1993-1995: Szmergiel * 1993-1998: Bill Nye, the Science Guy * 1994-1995: Aladyn * 1995: The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * 1995-1999: Timon i Pumba * 1996-1997: Mighty Ducks * 1996-1997: Kacza paczka * 1996-1998: Spotkanie z Muppetami * 1996-1998: Mała księga dżungli * 1997-1998: 101 dalmatyńczyków * 1997-2000: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki! * 1997-2001: Byle do przerwy * 1997-2006: Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu * 1998-1999: Herkules * 1998-2000: I pies, i wydra * 1998-2004: Olinek Okrąglinek * 1999-2000: Produkcje Myszki Miki * 1999: Sabrina * 1999: Sonic Underground * 2001-2003: Cafe Myszka * 2001-2004: Stanley * 2001-2004: Lizzie McGuire * 2001-2005: The Proud Family * 2002-2007: Kim Kolwiek * 2003-2006: Lilo i Stich * 2003-2007: Świat Raven * 2004: ''Rodzina Tofu'' * 2004-2007: Brenda i pan Whiskers * 2005-2007: Amerykański smok Jake Long * 2005-2008: Nie ma to jak hotel * 2005-2009: Mali Einsteini * 2005: Maggie Brzęczymucha * 2006-2008: Nowa szkoła króla * 2006-2008: Pucca * 2006-2009: Wymiennicy * 2006-2016: Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki * 2007-2010: Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś * 2007-2015: Fineasz i Ferb * 2008-2011: Stich! * 2008-2011: Suite Life: Nie ma to jak statek * 2009-2010: Jonas * 2009-2012: Teraz Miki! * 2009-2012: Agent specjalny Oso * 2010-2012: Kick Strach się bać * 2010-2014: ''Akwalans'' * 2010-2014: Powodzenia, Charlie! * 2011-2016: Jake i Piraci z Nibylandii * 2011-2016: Wkręty z górnej półki * 2012: Talking Friends * 2012-2016: Wodogrzmoty Małe * 2012-2018: Jej Wysokość Zosia * 2013-2016: W tę i nazad * 2013-2018: Myszka Miki * 2014-2016: 7K * 2015-2018: Kornisz i Fistach * 2015-obecnie: Star kontra siły zła * 2016-obecnie: Candace and Jeremy * 2016-obecnie: Lwia Straż * 2016: Polly and the Zhu Zhus * 2017-obecnie: Miki i raźni rajdowcy * 2017: Wielka Szóstka * 2018: Mapeciątka * 2018: Hotel Transylwania * 2018: Greenowie w wielkim mieście * 2018: Go Away, Unicorn! * 2019: Amphibia * Nick & Perry * ''The Adventures of Jackie Demic'' * Filip z przyszłości * Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Programy * 1989-obecnie: America's Funniest Home Videos * 1990-1994: America's Funniest People * Art Attack Gry video * 1996: Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story * 2005: Kurczak Mały (gra video) Kategoria:Wytwórnie Kategoria:Wytwórnie niepowiązane z Disneyem